


bad boy bad boy (what'cha gonna do?)

by cheapdreams



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Stereotypes, badboy/tutor, between this and the vampire shit i think its my signature, chan just wants to sleep, is ruining stereotypes my thing yet or, jisung is a little shit, wait no i sound like a serial killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: Changbin is a bad boy. His tutor, Felix, is the innocent boy stereotype. This is, until he's not.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 498





	bad boy bad boy (what'cha gonna do?)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is unbettaed because i wanted to get it out before i left for vacation and i finished it this morning so. yeah. check out my beta @m00dym00nie on twitter anyway.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

"Dude, your tutor is hot."

Changbin shot a scathing glare at Jisung, who threw up his hands as if to say, _don't blame me for speaking the truth._ Thankfully, said tutor was already walking in a different direction, too far to hear. He rolled his eyes and barely refrained from smacking the dumb grin off of Jisung's face, instead opening the back door and tossing his bag on the floor. One of Chan's jackets and a small pile of books took up part of the spotless seats, and Changbin didn't hesitate to toss aside a well-worn copy of _Julius Ceasar_ in order to take up residency in the middle seat. Jisung, already settled in the passenger side with the window rolled down and everything, twisted to look at Changbin. "What's his name?" he asked, over-enthusiastic smile still plastered across his features. 

Changbin snorted. "What, you think you have a chance? Think he'd want to fuck a rat like you?" he replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking the time. 5:17. Chan was late again. He sighed, glancing up straight into Jisung's pathetic pout. It was a little less effective now that his hair was a dark blue instead of warm orange, but still sufficiently cute. He patted Jisung's cheek condescendingly, jabbing him in the neck as he pulled away and making him jerk away, giggling like a maniac. "Felix, his name is Felix," Changbin said, tucking his nose into his phone again while Jisung calmed down. He sent a text to Chan, asking _hey, where the fuck are you, I'm hungry_ and was alerted with a buzz when a new notification popped up. "Speak of the devil," he murmured, opening the conversation. _Four o'clock nxt monday?_ it read. He shot back a confirmation and set down his phone, making eye contact with Jisung again. 

"I thought he'd be your type. Cute, innocent boy, perfect to corrupt-" Changbin made a move for his neck again, and he cut off to flinch away, laughing. "Seriously! That's your thing! Remember Seungmin? Wonpil? Jacob? Or maybe _Jisoo_?" Jisung's stupid grin had returned with a vengeance. Pulling the Jisoo card was a dirty trick and he knew it, reveled in it while Changbin flopped dramatically across the leather, groaning. 

"Don't talk about Jisoo," he said, kicking at Jisung, who fluttered away to avoid it and came right back like he'd never even moved. Jisung and Chan were the only two who knew about Jisoo, the hot sophomore model he'd messed around with at the end of the last semester. He'd been the _definition_ of naive church boy, with soft, angelic eyes and cupid's bow lips, ethereal and lovely and so, so _good._ Changbin had been his first man, and he had taken the most out of it, got a thrill from knowing the boy-next-door sweetheart that all the girls fawned over was his. Unfortunately, it didn't last. Just as Changbin was ready to take it to the next level, step over the line they'd been flirting (literally) since the first time they fucked, Jisoo had broken it off. There were no hard feelings between them, and even Changbin was surprised when there was no jealousy towards Jisoo's new boyfriend, Jeonghan. It was just hard letting someone that perfect slip away. Plus, he'd been one hell of a lay, even with no experience. 

The driver's side door opened, snapping Changbin out of his trailing thoughts about how soft Jisoo's pink-hued hair had been when he ran his fingers through it after a good round of sex. Chan poked his head in, sliding behind the wheel with practiced ease. "Oh, finally finished kissing your boyfriend? Or was it a blowjob in the practice room this time?" Jisung quipped as Chan turned on the ignition and gave him a _really? That's the best you can do? _stare. "Right, you've got recording tomorrow. Quick fuck, then?" he continued, this time earning a smack to the shoulder. 

"For your information, Minho and I were discussing tracks for the upcoming performance. There was minimal kissing involved," Chan replied. Jisung opened his mouth to make another snide comment and Chan cut him off with a, "Do you want to eat or not?" His jaws closed with a click as his teeth clashed. "What were you guys talking about, anyway?" Chan added, reversing out of the parking space he'd chosen earlier that morning. His favorite must've been claimed already because he usually parked directly across from the entrance to the building, a few rows back. Today, it was around the side, which _had_ to irk him a bit. Chan was a habitual person, messing with his daily functions was sure to make him slightly irritable. 

"Changbin's cute tutor," Jisung said, kicking his feet up on the dashboard. Chan raised his eyebrows and didn't say anything, gaze barely on the road as he navigated towards their favorite restaurant from memory. "He's got, like, dirty blond hair and pretty little lips. And Changbin says he has _freckles._ How unique, right?" Jisung rambles on, tapping his fingers against the center consol. There was a new ring on his finger, Changbin noticed absently, a thick silver band etched with flowing patterns. Felix had a similar one, Changbin remembered. He'd never seen anyone's love of rings rival Jisung's, though Felix had to be close. There was a new one every day, it felt like. 

"Oh, Felix?" Chan asked, prompting Jisung's eyes to widen. 

"You know him?"

Chan nodded. "We're both Australian exchange students and we both tutor for English. Ran into each other last year. Cool dude. Better than me at Overwatch," he said. Changbin snorted and barely dodged a hard swing from Chan. He was famously mediocre at Overwatch, Changbin was convinced a well-trained dog could beat him. "Anyway," Chan continued, "why are you so invested in Felix? You got a crush, Jisung? I figured he was more Changbin's type, y'know, with the church boy vibes-"

"Why does everyone say that?" Changbin interrupts. Chan just shrugs in reply. "I do _not_ have a thing for church boys. You guys don't know shit."

"Well, there was Jisoo," Chan said. Changbin groaned again. They were right in that respect, Jisoo was a man with an aesthetic, and it was nothing less than purity, plain and simple. Okay, if he was being truthful, he did find it a _little _hot. Him, with his bad boy, heartbreaker status (despite being somewhat manufactured) corrupting an innocent partner, willing and nervous - who _wouldn't_ find that sexy? That was, like, a common porn plot. So, yeah, Felix was kind of his type. Except...

"I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend. Felix, I mean. That Chinese exchange student, uh, Yiren? She does dance with him. They're always, like, hanging out together and doing, I don't know. Couple stuff," Changbin said. A brief silence coated the inside of the car, even shutting up Jisung for once, which was a certified miracle. Chan shrugged again, pulling into the parking lot for Mamma May's, a classic, American-style restaurant. The neon signs in the windows blinked at them, welcoming and familiar in their flickering. It was Friday tradition, they always came here after classes for milkshakes and burgers. 

"Maybe it's a front," Jisung said, finally, when they parked. He opened the door as Changbin was scooting across to open his own, yet Jisung's words made him pause. A front? That shit only happened in movies. Jisung was off his rocker again. He kicked his door out and stepped into the empty lot, Jisung slinging his arm around Changbin's shoulders without warning. "Don't worry, Changbin, you'll get your precious choirboy one day," he said. Changbin pushed him away playfully, the thought of Felix's hair lingering in his mind, and wondering if it'd be just as soft as Jisoo's was. 

= · =

The library was temporarily closed. A sign was placed there monday morning, with big, ugly letters that sent dread scrambling through Changbin's bloodstream. He and Felix always met in the library, and now that it was closed, they'd have to cancel, which sucked. Midterms were already breathing down his back and he needed all the help he could get before they were upon him. Fuck the asshole who thought it would be a smart idea to renovate in the middle of a semester. With a sigh, Changbin pulled out his phone and called Felix. He picked up after the first ring. 

"Hey, I'm headed over right now," Felix said, his voice slightly breathy over the speakers. And _deeper._ Holy shit. His voice was pretty deep anyway, what had he been doing that would give him a rougher, airy tone? Was that his normal phone voice? Changbin shook himself out of those ideas and focused on the situation at hand. 

"Don't bother," Changbin replied. He turned and squinted through the sun, trying to see if he could spot Chan's car anywhere in the parking lot. It stuck out pretty well, being a sleek, dark blue mazda among beaten hand-me-downs. No such luck. "The library's closed. Renovations or something."

"Huh," Felix said. There was a beat of quiet and then: "I know you're nervous about midterms. You can always come over to my apartment and we can study there. My roommate's never home, so it'll be nice and quiet. I can even swing by and pick you up, if you want." Changbin was speechless for a moment. His tutor last year wasn't near as nice, wouldn't even let Changbin _near _his dorm. Then again, his tutor last year had taken one look at his leather jacket and silver earrings and decided he was a lost cause. Jackass. Thank god he graduated and stopped tutoring. 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, actually, that sounds perfect. I'm, uh, right outside the library front entrance. Wearing all black, can't miss me," Changbin said, and Felix _giggled. _Actually _giggled._ God, he was adorable. Yiren was a lucky woman to have a boyfriend that was the perfect mix of kind and cute - not that Changbin envied her or anything. 

"I'll see you in a couple minutes," Felix said, and hung up. Changbin plopped down on the sidewalk, laying his computer bag in his lap. Now that Jisung had planted the seed in his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about Felix's squishable cheeks and tiny waist, about how tiny his hands were and how it'd feel to hold them. A bit distracting, to say the least. Still, Changbin wasn't going to do anything about it. Felix and Yiren were a happy couple, Changbin didn't need to interrupt that with his gay panic over his tutor's perfectly shaped eyes. He sighed, and just as he checked his watch, a car pulled up to the sidewalk. Felix stuck his head out and said, "I'm looking for a bad boy with horrible grammar?"

"Haha, very funny," Changbin said, standing up and brushing off his jeans. He rounded the car to sit shotgun and slipped into the seat smoothly, greeted by Felix's glowing smile. He was dressed in a creamy white tutleneck and light-colored jeans with a long, silver necklace. Attractive. Faintly, Changbin wondered if Felix had a family like Chan's - wealthy, helpful, yet not too spoiling. That would explain the car. He shook off the thought.

"Ready for an English lesson? Because today we're discussing the complexities of punctuation in poetry," Felix said. Changbin gave an over-exaggerated groan and smacked his head against the dashboard as Felix laughed and drove them towards his dorm.

= · =

Thirty minutes into the session, Changbin realized he was well and truly fucked.

Felix had decided that, no, the tiny table they had in the corner of the room was too formal, and they'd crashed on his bed instead, textbook and papers scattered across the sheets. Now, Changbin had quickly discovered when they first met that Felix was a touchy-feely person. Except there was no watching eyes or tables to separate him from his victim in his own room, so Changbin had to get used to the hand on his knee, on his shoulder, the way Felix leaned closer to read something when Changbin had a question. It was quite distracting, especially when navigating the intricate connotation and word choice of Walt Whitman.

Technically, they weren't sticking to the curriculum 100%, but in Felix's words: "Once you get the hard stuff out of the way, everything else becomes a lot easier. Also Walt Whitman deserves to have his poetry drilled into the brain of every student for his genius use of freeverse." While Changbin found his fascination with the poet endearing, it really was a bitch to read. Halfway through, Felix called for a short break, and Changbin could've kissed him, he was so happy. Wanted to kiss him. Don't think about that last part. Either way, he was thankful. 

"Hey, Changbin," Felix said, during the break, splayed out across one side of his bed. Changbin lifted his head from where he'd let it drop onto the open pages of his textbook. "Do you mind when I touch you while we study?" he asked, voice sounding genuinely curious and a tinge worried. Changbin's heart almost leaped out of his throat and sprinted for the door. What a curveball of a question. 

"Uh," he started, frantically trying to gather his jumbled thoughts. It was like those words had made his brain scatter into tiny fragments of incoherency and now he was scrambling to even form sentences. "No- I mean, it's, like, cool. I don't care," he finished, sounding dreadfully awkward even to his own ears. He cringed inwardly. Such a mess, he was such a fucking gay _wreck._ He wanted to bang his head against the textbook until he _died._

Felix gave his signature giggle and propped himself up on his elbows. "Does it help you? Do you _like_ it?" he asked, obvious teasing lilt to his tone. He dipped his head slightly and stared at Changbin with hooded, bedroom eyes to accentuate the joke, and something in Changbin shattered, shards of glass sticking to his insides as sweetly pain erupted in his gut. Arousal. That was arousal. Oh fuck. He must've gone too long without giving a reaction up, because Felix's face dropped and he said, very softly, "Oh. You do, don't you?" Embarrassment crawled up his cheeks, hot and heavy pressure on his face, and he found himself unable to say anything, too afraid it would come out as a groan or something equally mortifying. 

Felix rolled over, crawling near, and suddenly Changbin was far too close to his lips, those soft eyelashes, all of it. Too close. Felix didn't seem to mind, a tiny, knowing smile ghosting over his features. "Is that why you're always staring at me, too? Do you have a crush, Binnie?" he murmured in the miniscule space between them. Changbin's throat went dry. The nickname was new, and it was reacting unusually with his battered insides, already aching from simply the _memory_ of that dark gaze. "Come on, Binnie, I need words," he purred, and that kicked Changbin's brain functions back into motion. 

"Yes?" he squeaked, blinking into those deep, chestnut eyes. His knowing smile returned with a vengeance, giving Changbin the notion that he was way out of his element, certainly not the one with all the answers, which was frustrating and freeing at the same time. An emotion he'd never experienced before.

"Good," Felix said, lowly, sending a shudder through Changbin's spine. "This would've been a lot more awkward otherwise." And with that, their lips were pressed together, noses bumping briefly before sliding into a comfortable position. It was tentative from both sides, Felix's mouth yielding to whatever Changbin wanted, but as soon as he pressed back, all shyness was gone. Felix took, prying open Changbin's teeth with his tongue, claiming every part of the small space he could get a hold of. Changbin spun in his wake, mind not working fast enough to keep up, every challenge he made to overpower Felix denied, pushed aside. No one had ever made him feel this way. He'd fought for dominance with other partners in the past, namely Seungmin - who'd been too much of a brat for his own good - and it had been fun, and he'd always _won._This wasn't a fight. Felix had made him surrender before the battle even begun.

"You have a girlfriend," was the only thing Changbin could think to say when they broke apart. Felix, hungry, insatiable, licked along Changbin's jaw with a hum, making anything else he could've possibly said sprout wings and fly from his head in a matter of milliseconds. 

"Yiren? She's a front. We're just friends," Felix said, quietly. Jisung was right, then. What are the odds? A kiss was pressed against his pulse, gentle touch a juxtaposition to the roughness he'd used to claim Changbin's mouth. "Our families aren't so sure about the gay thing, so we pretend to date and sidestep weird interactions with relatives, while on the side, we mess around with our own preferences," he whispered into Changbin's neck, and then bit down, making him hiss. A flurry of limbs erupted as they shifted out of uncomfortable positions, pushed aside the textbook and papers, ignoring the way they thumped against the bedroom floor. Changbin automatically moved to overtake Felix, grabbing him by the waist and pressing him into the mattress. Felix had other ideas, gripping him by the shoulders and rolling him onto his back, smoothly pinning Changbin beneath him like it was second nature. 

"Used to being the one on top, huh?" Felix said, leaning in and staring him down with narrowed eyes. He was Felix's prey, defenseless as a mouse against a mountain lion. "From what I've heard, I'm quite your type. Never curse, kind, angelic, just like Jisoo, right?" Changbin almost asked how he knew Jisoo, and then he remembered - Jisoo was a transfer too, from America, and they tended to stick together. Maybe they'd talked about it. "And a bad boy like you," Felix continued, "enjoys overpowering people like me, _corrupting _us. Ever since I've learned that about you, I can't help thinking how hot it would be to reverse the tables on you, watch as the innocent one ruins you. Sexy, isn't it?"

Changbin made an embarrassing noise in return. Felix smiled at that. Not a nice smile, not even the knowing smile, more like the smile he imagined a cruel god would wear when watching over pathetic mortals. Patronizing. God, Changbin was rock hard now, repressing the urge to squirm. Felix connected their lips again, as wild as where they'd left off on the last one, and then his hips were pressed lightly to Changbin's, offering just enough friction to drive him mad if he rolled his hips. He resisted, anchoring his throbbing crotch in place, distracting himself by placing all of his attention into the kiss, attempting to take control. When they broke apart after what felt like hours, Felix giggled at him and reached in to suck a ring of bruises around his neck. "It's okay, Binnie," he said, "you don't have to fight me. Let me take care of you."

A shaky breath escaped Changbin's throat at that, morphing into a gasp as Felix's hips slammed into his own, rutting quickly. Through the layers of fabric it was a bit painful, rubbing tirelessly across the sensitive head of Changbin's cock. He couldn't care less, at least it was _something_. Tugging at Felix's sweater desperately, he thrust up once, twice, and it was gone. Cruel, this was nothing if not cruel. Changbin curled his toes, stiffened his spine, tried to feign annoyance at the change, though he was sure Felix could see right through it. "Did you want to cum that way?" Felix asked. No reply. He didn't need one. "No, baby, I want to see that pretty cock. Will you jerk yourself off for me, Binnie? Let me watch, let me help you?" 

Felix licked his way up to the left ear, pressing a kiss underneath the lobe, forcing a whimper out of Changbin in combination with his words. Nothing like that had ever appealed to him before, he'd always imagined himself dominant in those situations, but now? It sent a spike of heat straight through his groin, the desire to squirm stronger than ever. "Yes, yes, yes," he babbled, finally, eliciting an approving noise from Felix. Hands left his shoulders, ghosted over his clothed chest and stopped at the top of his jeans. 

"You're such a good boy," he praised, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. It was the perfect time to overpower Felix, except what was the point? Changbin knew he'd end up right back here inevitably, and probably just get punished for it. That's what he always did to Seungmin, anyway, punish him. The thought alone was enough to make Changbin shiver. a finger teasing his cock brought him back to reality, Felix's thumb skimming along the hard line tenting his underwear. "There you go, focus on me, baby. Nothing else matters," Felix purred, hooking his thumb in the waistband of his underwear, pulling it away to let his cock pop out. "Oh, you are pretty. Nice and big, huh? Satisfied a lot of church boys with a dick like this?" Pride expanded in Changbin's chest. He _had _satisfied plenty of his partners with his cock. If he was capable of words at the moment, he could've said _"it can satisfy you, too."_ Unfortunately, his brilliant pickup line was ruined by Felix lifting him by the ass and yanking his underwear and jeans to his thighs in a single, smooth motion. 

"Grab your cock, baby, it's time for the fun to start," Felix said. Changbin, still reeling from the trip his hips just took, fumbled for his own dick. He wrapped his hand around the base, beginning to move when Felix halted his progress by snatching up his wrist. "No, Binnie," he scolded, and child-like embarrassment flooded Changbin, flushing him pink from his neck to the roots of his hair. "You like it when you're a good boy, right? Then you're going to listen to me very closely. The less you listen, the longer this will take." His nails scraped gently across Changbin's stomach, and his face turned serious for a moment. "If you feel uncomfortable at any time, you can tell me to stop. I will _not_ be disappointed, okay? Promise?" Changbin nodded. "Verbally, baby, I need to hear you."

"I- yes, I'll do- do it," Changbin stuttered out. It was enough for Felix, who let go of his wrist. 

"Go ahead, baby. Nice and slow," he said, slipping easily back into the confident, incredibly hot person he was before. Changbin inched up his cock at an agonizing pace, reveling in the thrum of electricity making it through his veins at the stimulation. "Perfect, sweetheart. Give the head a little love," Felix continued. His voice was deeper, now, dark chocolate to Changbin's ears - rich, creamy, coating his brain in its bittersweet taste as it melted on his skin. He circled the tip a few times, lingering too long when Felix said, "Pick up the pace, don't focus too much on one place, baby. There we go." It was torturous, and yet oh so good, sparks erupting through his nerves.

"Fuck-" Changbin hissed, throwing his head back. Felix told him to speed up once more, the friction turning from too little to just right. Fingertips skated delicately over his balls, and he had to bite back a shameful whimper. This caught Felix's attention. He leaned over Changbin, extending from where he'd sat back to watch the show, straddling Changbin's knees. He captured Changbin in a kiss, this one more calculated than the previous ones. Less rough and rushed, more forceful and demanding. Hot, wet breath was exchanged between the open, mouthed connection, Felix's tongue wrapping itself around Changbin's own. A tiny moan skittered out from Changbin's throat, absorbed by Felix, who eagerly insisted on more. 

"Don't you dare hide your sounds, Binnie," Felix growled into Changbin's cheek. "Those belong to me." He drew away, leaving Changbin's lungs empty and head spinning. The hand on his cock hadn't faltered, and Felix seemed pleased. "You getting close yet, baby?" he said, kneading Changbin's upper thigh, receiving a involuntary whine in return. "Good. Stop." Changbin's pace hesitated, confused. He didn't want to, his orgasm was fast approaching, he could feel it--

His hand was jerked away. "What did I just say, Binnie? Stop," Felix said, gaze cold and hard. Defiance rose in Changbin. He reached for his cock again and Felix slapped it away, forced it onto the bed. "Do I need to punish you, baby? I thought you were going to be my good boy. Don't you want that?" Felix asked, tone just as sugary as before. It spun clouds of candyfloss into his skull, smothering any part of him that had wanted to top. He whimpered, shaking his head, and Felix smiled at him, released his limp wrist. "Good boy. I know you can't help it. You want to cum so bad, huh? Poor baby. Can you do it one more time, for me, sweetheart? Yeah?"

Changbin nodded. For Felix. He could do it again for Felix. "You can touch yourself again. Go slow, Binnie, I want you to last a bit longer. Perfect, just like that," Felix said, Changbin swelling at the praise. The careful drag was killing him, but at least Felix was there to slide his hands under Changbin's shirt, lazily flick at his nipple. He gasped, hips twitching involuntarily. Felix's lips curled. "You like that? Baby have sensitive nipples? God, you're like a dream come true. Go faster, sweetheart, I wanna hear you."

Changbin increased his speed by quite a bit, though Felix didn't seem to mind when he released a low groan. "Touch the head, then all the way down to the base. Yes, baby, that's it," Felix murmured, his pitch lower than Changbin had ever heard it, a deep rumble that would make any girl fall for him in seconds flat. Faintly, Changbin wondered what he sounded like when he moaned. Just the thought sent a new wave of precum squirting out of his dick, clear liquid slipping down his shaft to be collected by his frantic hand. There was his orgasm again, hot and heavy and heading straight for him. He could've cried when the short, "Stop," came from Felix. His fingers dropped to his thigh, digging his nails into his palms to keep from touching his aching cock. Felix, however, was immensely pleased. "Good boy," he said, "good, good Binnie! I knew you could do it."

"Please," was all Changbin said in reply. He didn't know what he was pleading for - more praise? A hand on his cock? Any kind of stimulation? - but he was desperate for it. Thankfully, Felix seemed to understand what Changbin himself couldn't. He leaned up for a kiss, quick, tongue grazing Changbin's for barely a moment, before trailing down his body, biting at his nipples through his shirt. He grabbed at Felix's shirt as he captured one between his teeth and sucked harshly, pain edging onto pleasure. He was gone in a matter of seconds, already moving on towards Changbin's crotch. He didn't even have time to register the possibilities of what Felix could possibly be doing. Wet heat enveloped the tip of his cock and suddenly his lungs forgot how to breathe because he was choking on a gasp. The ribbed roof of Felix's mouth brushed along the head, and Changbin couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm gonna cum- I can't-" The wet heat was gone as soon as the words left his mouth. Tears sprung to his eyes, blurring the world around him as he let out a soft wail. He wanted to cum so badly at this point, he would do anything. "No- please, please, I want- want-" A sob rose in his throat, cutting himself off. 

"Hey, baby." The bed shifted and there were soothing fingers on his cheeks, wiping away any fallen droplets. "Binnie- Changbin, I need you to listen to me. Are you okay? Is it too much?" Changbin shook his head, a lump making speech difficult. Felix must've got it because he didn't ask for a verbal answer. "Okay. Okay, sweetheart, I'm sorry. You're just so easy to tease," he murmured, scattering tiny pecks across his cheeks. "Do you want to cum now? I promise no more edging." Changbin nodded, still sniffling, and Felix wasted no time sliding down his body, wrapping his lips around Changbin's erection. 

"Fuck- please," Changbin said through a strangled whine. Felix's hands pressed against his hips as he took Changbin down to the base, mouth stretching obscenely. He bobbed his head with practiced ease, sucking and making lewd slurping sounds. It took no time at all for Changbin to cry, "I'm cumming!" and release his long-awaited orgasm straight onto Felix's expectant tongue. Felix licked the last few traces off the shaft while Changbin came down from his high, brain fuzzy and cock twitching as it softened. 

"You're so pretty after you cum, Binnie," Felix whispered, surging up to catch Changbin's mouth in a gentle kiss, hints of his own cum swirling with saliva. "I could jerk off to that face you made twenty times over," he continued, between messy kisses. "For such a tough bad boy, you really are the cutest. Do you think anyone will believe me if I tell them I dommed our mean Changbinnie? The kid with all the chains and leather jackets, put in his place by his own tutor? They'd laugh at me, but you know the truth, hm, baby?"

"Stop, you're gonna make me hard again," Changbin whimpered. Felix laughed softly, and he could feel the way he shifted to palm his cock through his jeans, as if just noticing. Changbin scrambled to help, but Felix batted his hands away. 

"No, no, baby. I want to jerk off to you. Is that good?" he hummed. Changbin shook his head yes, equal parts ecstatic and confused. Felix wanted to jerk off to _him._ Changbin would've never imagined this in even his most vivid dream. Maybe this was a wet dream. Maybe this was his subconscious telling him he needed to get boned. Either way, a surge of arousal erupted in him as Felix straddled his stomach, pushed down his jeans just enough to see the head as he stuck his hand inside. "Fuck, baby, you've turned me on so much," he groaned, grip adjusting on his own cock inside his underwear. "I can't wait until I get the chance to fuck you."

Changbin made a quiet sound at that, his soft dick twitching against his thigh. "I'm a virgin," he blurted, suddenly, "at- at least for my ass-"

"A virgin? We'll have to do something special, then," Felix practically growled. "I think you'd look cute in a miniskirt. Easy access, too. Or maybe a nice set of lingerie, with match stockings and lace panties. In black, of course. You'd be so pretty, on display for me to fuck and touch however I please." Felix let out a deep moan, his hips twitching, and Changbin was fascinated. Enraptured. He couldn't stop staring. "Or we could forget the costumes, just let me plow you nice and deep, make sure to press your face into my mattress and fuck you so hard you can feel me for weeks- shit, ah-"

Felix's cum spilled over his own hand and stomach in pearly strings, a half hiss, half growl accompanying it. Changbin was sure if he hadn't just cum himself, he would've gotten hard again from Felix's sounds alone. He stroked himself through his high, before dropping down to give another kiss to Changbin. "Fuck-" he breathed in the minimal space between them, "please don't tell me we're going back to English poetry after _that._"

Felix licked along his jawline and laughed. "Not in a million years, Changbin."

= · =

Changbin slipped into his shared apartment late that night, depositing his bag by the door and making his way towards the kitchen to grab a snack. He nearly screamed when a light turned on in the pitch black living room, illuminating a smug Jisung sitting on the couch, legs crossed and dumb face screwed up in an ugly smile. "So," he said, as Changbin desperately tried to calm his frantic heartbeat. "Judging by those hickies, you think your tutor's pretty hot, too, huh?"

"Fuck off," Changbin replied, picking up an apple from a bowl on the kitchen counter and throwing it at him. He fumbled to catch it and failed spectacularly. It didn't stop that stupid grin from smothering his features, though. 

"So he's open for business?"

Rage bubbled in Changbin. "Fuck. Off."

A loud _thump_ that vaguely reminded Changbin of a palm hitting a wall sounded from down the hall, shutting both of them up in an instant. "Could you two shut the fuck up?" Chan called, presumably from his bedroom. He sounded slightly pissed, and had the _I haven't slept for two days and I need to get this done could you leAVE ME ALONE _voice. "I'm trying to work, here."

"Go to sleep, Chan!" they yelled back in unison. 

**Author's Note:**

> ayy you made it to the end!! congrats!! mind checking out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams)?? thanks a bunch!!


End file.
